Vehicle collisions are a common occurrence. Repairs often must be made to restore the vehicle to operating condition and to repair the cosmetic appearance of the vehicle to restore its value. Repair parts to repair the damaged vehicle must be identified and furnished to a vehicle repair entity (“VRE”) in order to accomplish making the repairs. Systems and methods for identifying the vehicle and proper repair parts for the damaged vehicle and furnishing the correct parts to the VRE may benefit from improvements.